


Visiting

by dragonofeternal



Category: Heroman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, awkward boys being buds, football injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey visits Psy in the hospital following his football accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erosduos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erosduos).



> Reposting off my old ff.net account. This was written before the episode about how Psy's knee injury happened was aired, so it's somewhat inaccurate now. Originally written for the erosduos comment-fic challenge on lj.

"That bag is the most beautiful thing I've seen all day."

Joey laughed, shutting the door behind him and crossing to sit on the pale green chair at Psy's bedside. "I thought you might say that." He held out the brown paper bag, and Psy grabbed it eagerly, reaching inside for one of Hilly's famous burgers. Joey pulled the chair in a little closer and rested his elbows on the side of the bed. "So... his eyes drifted over to Psy's elevated leg, "how's your leg?"

Psy swallowed his first gigantic bite before speaking. "Messed up. Doctor said my ACL's totally wrecked. No broken bones, though." He smiled sheepishly. "You didn't happen to bring me anything to drink, did you?"

"Ah!" Joey shot straight up and smacked himself in the forehead. "No, I didn't, I knew I forgot something!"

This time Psy laughed. "Hey, it's no big, man. Could you get me a glass of water from the bathroom then? It's that little room you passed coming in."

"The one that looks like a closet?"

"That's the one."

Joey rose and crossed back to the tiny bathroom. When he came back with the water, Psy gulped it down and he had to go for more.

"You're still worrying about my knee," Psy said once Joey was seated again.

"Well, yeah." Joey glanced at the knee again. "Are you gonna be able to play again?"

Psy chewed his current bite more slowly. "Probably not till next year. I'm going to need surgery, but before I can have surgery, I need to get a good bit of motion back into it." He took another bite of his burger and talked through that bite. "Doctor says that'll take a month, at least, and then after the surgery it'll be at least seven moths before my knee's strong enough for sports." He swallowed and grinned at Joey. "Don't look so down, man! It's not a crime to go to football games, no one will suspect that you're really just there so you can look at Lina."

Joey blushed and jumped. "Wha-what? No, that's not why I go-ah, Psy, stop laughing."

"Ha, man, your face... you're as red as a beet! I was just kidding, but it looks like I hit the nail on the head."

"That's not-"

"Anyway..." Psy waved a hand, dismissing he the subject and leaving Joey to sputter quietly in his defense. "So what have I missed in school?"

"Not much... Everyone's worried and hopes you get well soon. We lost the game you got hurt in..."

"Heh, so I heard."

"But it looks like we're going to win the next one! And I'm sure everyone will be thinking of you as they do!" Joey pumped his fists into the air. "Victory!"

Psy smiled, and polished off his burger. Joey stuck around for a little while longer, and the two chatted about nothing in particular- that thing they'd seen on TV, or how dull math insisted on being, even if the teacher was pretty hot. Eventually, time came for Joey to go to his part-time job, and the two said their good byes

"Hey Joey," Psy said, causing Joey to turn around just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to visit me." Psy smiled at Joey. "I really do appreciate it."

Joey smiled back gently. "What are friends for?" He slipped out of the door most of the way, so that only his head was peeking through. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, too."


End file.
